XMen Host Club
by Lady Shi In The Asylum
Summary: Three members of Ouran Host Club are mutants! Who are the three, what can they do! Read and find out.
1. Morinozuka

**Morinozuka Residence 10 pm**

The water was running down Mori's body as he took a shower. He reached to turn the water off. However, right before his hand was on the knob, the water stopped. Mori blinked. He, of course, coming from a rich family knew that the water bill had been paid. He gasped as the water hit him in the face. Mori blinked as he turned off the water. He soon shrugged the occurrence off as he put his boxers and night pants on. He opened his phone and pressed 2.

"Takashi," Honey said in his childish voice.

"Have you taken your shower Mitsukuni," Mori asked.

"Yup," Honey said.

"Brushed your teeth," the dark haired teen asked.

"Yup," Honey answered.

"Flossed," Takashi asked.

"Yup," the answer came again.

"Don't forget to brush and floss your teeth after eating your cakes tonight," Mori said.

"Ok Takashi," Honey said.

"Good night, Mitsukuni," Takashi said.

"Good night Takashi," Honey said.

Takashi closed the phone and stretched. He was glad that he didn't have to worry about his cousin as much as he used to. Honey had been so unhappy with his life, Mori had been afraid of what would happen to him in the long run. However, when Tamaki had crashing into their life, Honey have become so happy.0

Mori also saw difference in Yasuchika. The difference in how the young boy had been good for. He was not as stressed out as Mori had seen him. He seemed to enjoy life more and he laughed a lot more as well. Yes, they owed at lot to the Ouran High School Host Club that much was for sure. Mori didn't know what would happen if they had never met them.

He definitely shuddered at the thought of never seeing them again. He didn't want Honey to revert back after all of this, so Mori decide right then and there that Host Club would always be a part of their lives.


	2. Hitachiin

**Hitachiin Residence 9 pm**

Hikura and Kaoru were sitting in the their play room. They were currently playing a new game that their mom had sent them for their birthday. It would have to have actually had been sent to them on their birthday. Which was three months ago.

"Well," Kaoru said, "at least she sent us something. Dad still hasn't even called since two months before our birthday."

"Yeah," Hikura said. "When we get married and have kids, let's promise that we never treat them like this. I mean when was the last time that we actual saw them at the same time?"

" Yeah," Kaoru said. "We will never do this to our kids."

The power started to flicker. The twins paid no notice until the power actual went out. Both of them looked up at the lights, and then looked at each other. They both had bored expression on their faces as they got up and walked out of the room.

Someone started screaming downstairs and the twin's faces displayed their devilish smile.

"Shall we," Hikura asked.

"We shall," Kaoru replied.

The two slid down the banister and ran in opposite directions.

~With Kaoru~

Kaoru wasn't really having as much fun as his twin. Scaring people were more of Hikura's thing, but that did not mean he could not change his tactics. His smile became wider (if that is even possible).

"Oh help me," Kaoru whined. "Oh please…please help me…I can't see…Where is Kaoru…..Where is my brother?"

"Master Hikura," one of the butlers said. "What is wrong?"

"I can't find my twin," Kaoru said. "Where is he? I can't survive with him."

"Don't worry Master Hikura," the butler said. "I'm sure we will find him soon."

"Oh there's just one thing," Kaoru said, "I'm Kaoru. Bye."

The butler stood there as he watched Kaoru dash around the corner. He shook his head for he should have known that they were up to their tracks. Any chaos and mayhem and the devils came out to play.

"Oh," Kaoru said sticking his head around the corner, "I just want to thank you for staying here for so long Castor. It is really nice to have someone here more than a few months. Don't tell anyone that I said that."

And Kaoru was gone again. Castor stood there thinking about what Kaoru had just said and how wrong he was. At one point he had planned on quitting when the two were still in middle school. However, he changed his mind when twins started to change.

Before the twins never talked to anyone other than themselves. They always seemed. Honestly one would think that they were autistic by the way they acted. Then that Tamaki came and they had been different since then.

~With Hikura~

Hikura was having the time of his life. He had scared at least twelve people so far and nine of them screamed that they would never come back as they ran out of the house.

He had no idea why the power had suddenly shut off but he sure was glad it did. Unless their parents had declared bankruptcy, he would not be surprised, but he knew it was not possible. Even if their dad's business was not going to well, their mom's was.

Hikura darted past a picture and stopped. He walked back to the picture and stared. It was kinda hard to see the picture in the darkness but he knew what was on it. Hikura and Kaoru walked past this picture every day and stopped and stared. It was a picture of their family. Their mom and dad holding them and smiling as if they did it all the time.

They were not home long enough to be a normal family. Then again, Hikura wonder if there could be a thing as a normal family for people like them. He has only ever seen one that would be consider normal and that wasn't a very good example. Kyouya's was somewhat normal. Four kids and they are held to higher standards than the older one. And even then, it was not normal.

Hikura shook his head and ran off to scare more people.

~With Kaoru~

Kaoru stand in the shadows watching his brother. They may be identical but there were differences. Kaoru thought things through more, were as Hikura would just jump right in; though none of it would not have been possible if they had not Tamaki.

Kaoru was proud of how much his brother had changed. However, Hikura had a bit more growing up to do. He had seen changes in every but Tamaki and Mori when they had joined.

Kaoru was glad that they had joined the Host Club. He had no idea what would have happened to them if they had not joined. They would have never come out of their world that was for sure.

"Hikura," Kaoru said, "I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure we don't end up like that again."

And with that said Kaoru made the promise that the Host Club would always be a part of their lives.


	3. Haninozuka

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Hope you enjoy it. Please review so you don't make the Green Hippo angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Haninozuka Residence 12 am<strong>

Honey was sitting in the dining room and was eating his favorite thing in the world. He was eating his cakes. Honey had just finished talking to Mori. He smiled at how much his cousin cared for him. Even though they had been family for years, some of the Morinozuka still acted as servants.

Though Honey had noticed the difference in Mori since they joined the Host Club; he was not as uptight as he used to be. He did not worry so much over Honey's wellbeing. Mori smiled a lot more, though many cannot tell. He was happier Honey had ever seen him.

"Do you want some Usa-chan," Honey asked his stuffed bunny.

"Yes," Usa-chan said, "I would very much like some."

Honey blinked. "Usa-chan, do you just speak?"

"Yes," Usa-chan said. "Yes, I did."

Honey looked from the looked at the cake and then back at Usa-chan.

"Are you going to give me some cake or not," Usa-chan asked.

"Of course Usa-chan," Honey said smiling.

Yasuchika, aka Chika, was trembling in fear.

"I knew it," he whispered. "He is an alien. He is an alien. He is an alien."

"Chika," Honey called making his little brother jump.

Yasuchika looked down to see Honey was standing right in front of him.

"Would you like some cake," Honey asked.

"Um," Yasuchika said backing away, "No. No, no, no, no. That's ok. I have to …um… do something Bye."

Yasuchika ran as he could to get away from the 'alien'.

"I want some more cake," Usa-chan called.

"Ok," Honey said bouncing back into the dining room.

~With Yasuchika~

Yasuchika was currently hiding under his bed.

"Come on," he muttered. "Come on. Pick up, please pick up."

"Yasuchika," said a sleepy voice. "It is one o'clock in the morning. You better have a good reason for calling me."

"I told you," Yasuchika said. "He is one."

"Who's what?"

"Mitsukuni," Yasuchika said. "Satoshi, he's an alien.

"Oh, not this again," Satoshi yawned. "I thought you were over this! Just because he eats like three whole cakes almost every day, does not mean he is an alien."

"No," Yasuchika said. "It is not that. He was talking to Usa-chan and it started talking back!"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AND GO TO SLEEP," Satoshi yelled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"No, no," Yasuchika said frantically, "It's true. It's….. Hello? Hello? Satoshi? Hello?"

~With Honey~

Honey listened to his brother's whispered antics outside his door. He chuckled. Yasuchika had definitely become different ever since he came and visited him at the Host Club.

Honey smiled and hugged Usa-chan close to his body. Yup, the Host Club had done wonders for Mori, Yasuchika, and him. That's why Honey made a promise to stay with the Host Club no matter what.

"It's not like someone can stop me from being in the Host Club," Homey said. "Right Usa-chan?"

"That's right," Honey said. "No one can stop you at all."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about it so far. I think that I am going to do the rest in this order Kyouya, Haruhi, and then Tamaki. After I will go to the X-Men and reveal the mutants.<p> 


	4. Ohtori

**Ohtori Residence 6 pm**

Kyouya was sitting in the dining room waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. He looked at his watch. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. Everyone was late.

"Mater Kyouya," a nervous servant said stepping up.

"Yes what is it," Kyouya snapped.

"Well sir," the servant said, "Your Father just called saying that he would not be able to come to dinner tonight."

"I see," Kyouya said.

'Well I guess if my father is not coming,' Kyouya said, 'then my brothers will not be here either.'

"I suppose you can just start serving," Kyouya said.

"Yes sir," the servant said.

Kyouya ate in silence like he did most of the time. After all, the fourth child is not excepted to be heard from heard from unless spoken to. The servants quietly whispered to each other while he ate. He let it slide when the rest of the family was here, because despite his demeanor, Haruhi was right. Kyouya was a nice person. He would just never admit it to anyone.

After he had finished dinner, Kyouya went upstairs to work on whatever mess his father had gotten in to. People do not except Kyouya to be handed over the company. Though true he was the fourth child, there was no way that his sister would get the company; she a little airheaded for that. Kyouya smiled at the thought of his sister. Maybe he should go in see her this weekend.

"No," Kyouya said shaking his head. "I cannot, the club is hosting a trip this weekend."

As Kyouya turned his thoughts to the Host Club, he had to admit that he never thought that the idea would work. At least not with the members that Tamaki had been recruiting. Honey-senpami and Mori-senpami from the second years at the time, Hikura and Kaoru from the final grade in middle, and the two of them; having Haruhi in there was unexpected but it worked in bringing more clients to the Host Club.

With Tamaki being the prince, Honey being a loli-shota, Mori being the wild type that looks over the childish Honey, Hikura and Kaoru having forbidden love, Haruhi was the interesting and natural type, and he, himself, was the cool type. How could anyone resist the lot of them?

Kyouya turned his computer on. He started to look into the expenses that the company had. As he did, his mind kept wondering. He did not seem to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. He was not one for losing focus. Today, however he was exceedingly losing focus.

He was about to get off and go to sleep when he got an instant message. Upon looking at who it was from, he decided to reply to it.

'_How's it going?'_

'_Same as last time, Tam.'_

'_Awww don't be rude.'_

'_I am not being rude.'_

'_Someone's grumpy.'_

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched.

'_I am starting to regret replying to you.'_

'_Hehehe, oh what did I do?'_

'_So where are you now?'_

'_I am in New York. A place called Bayville.'_

'_That sounds familiar.'_

'_It should; considering all the publicity that they've had lately about the big mutant school up here.'_

'_Oh yes, that's right.'_

'_It's kinda freaky here. It would seem as though there is a war between the mutants and regular people. It's all so scary.'_

'_And yet they haven't killed you yet?'_

'_Hahahaha, very funny. No man, I mean it. You can hardly tell who's a mutant over here and if you do something to make them mad. It's awful.'_

'_You wouldn't be able to tell if you saw a mutant anyway.'_

'_Not true. Not true. There are some you can tell, like that guy who was a teacher at the public high school over here. He sprouted fur and fangs. And then there's this little girl, giant hands, and there all sorts of other things going on over here. Way scary.'_

'_You're exaggerating.'_

'_I am not. You wouldn't know because you have never met a mutant before.'_

'_Maybe I have and I just didn't know.'_

'_Haha, I bet Umehito Nekozawa is one, or what about Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Now those two are creepy.'_

'_I am leaving now.'_

'_Awww did I say something wrong.'_

'_Goodbye.'_

'_You're just mean.'_

'_No, it is late and I have school tomorrow.'_

'_Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad.'_

Kyouya signed off. As he got ready for bed, he thought about what Tam had said about mutants. Was it actually possible that someone at Ouran could be a mutant and no one knew? He wasn't sure. Sure there were things that seem to happen without explanation. Was it caused by mutants though?

Tam had also brought up the fact that it was hard to tell who was a mutant. That could explain some of the students at Ouran. Since Tam usually right about things, Kyouya couldn't help but feel that maybe he was around mutants. He certainly did bring up an interesting point about Honey-senpami. He certainly had incredible strength for someone his size.

Kyouya shook his head, "Tam is always doing this to me."

He lay down, hoping to sleep. Instead his mind kept racing. Kyouya could not stop thinking about mutants. He did not know why. He had never thought about it so much about them. For some reason, it always seemed distant and unrelated to him. However when he talked to Tam, it brought it hitting home.

Kyouya turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Even if one of us is a mutant, we will stay together. I will make sure of that," Kyouya vowed he welcomed the darkness of sleep to his mind.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I will try and update sooner, however life happens and things get pushed aside. Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner.<p> 


	5. Fujiako

Yes I know that this chapter is short. The next one is longer, I promise. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I know I'll upload another chapter to this story to make it up to you.

* * *

><p>Fujioka Residence 6 pm<p>

Haruhi was an unusual person and she knew that. 'One would have to be to put up all those rich jerks' Haruhi thought as she cooked supper. Though she constantly insulted those rich jerks, she absolutely loved them.

How could anyone not love Honey-senpami and Mori-senpami; unless you get on the wrong side of them. Koura and Hiraku could certainly be a handful with all their antics. Tamaki was, well she had yet to figure him out yet. One second he is acting self-absorbed, the next he acts almost normal. And then there was Kyouya. Again she had trouble figuring him out. He always seems to be cold hearted and looking for every opportunity to add to her debt to the club.

"Now that I think about it," Haruhi said thoughtfully, "The only one I can figure out is Mori-senpami."

"Haru-chan," Ranka said, "How was school today?"

"The same as always," Haruhi said.

"You don't have to tell me," Ranka said, "Kyouya-senpami will tell me everything that happens."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "Kyouya-senpami can be so annoying sometimes."

CRASH!

"What was that," Ranka said walking into the kitchen.

"Huh," Haruhi said looking down, "I must have knocked the plate off."

"Oh," Ranka said hugging Haruhi, "Don't worry about darling. It's ok."

"I wasn't worried about," Haruhi said in a deadpan voice, "Didn't you just walk on shards from the plate?"

"Hmm," Ranka said as he looked down. "AAAAHHHH! THERE ARE SHARDS IN MY FEET!"

"STOP MOVING AROUND," Haruhi shouted, "You'll just drive the shards in further!"

"Oh you are such a good daughter," Ranka said as Haruhi removed the last of the shards. "What would I ever do without you? Well I'm off to work. Bye bye my dear. Until tomorrow."

"What," Haruhi said, "but your foot?"

Haruhi shook her head. 'I guess I can't figure out my own father either.'

Haruhi sat down to do her homework. As she worked, she thought about her day; especially, the Host Club. Honey and Mori-senpami had come in a little late because of Mori-senpami's Kendo practice. Tamaki accidentally split tea on Usa-chan. Honey-senpami almost kills Tamaki. Kyouya-senpami ignores Tamaki's pleads of help. All the while, Kaoru and Hikaru were snickering as the scene unfolded as they were the ones that caused it. It all ended with Haruhi being charged with it as she was apparently responsible for the boys' actions.

Despite Haruhi being charged, she could not help but smile. Everything was had been funny. She actually found herself laughing in the whole time she was thinking about it.

"I don't remember the last time I have had so much fun," Haruhi said to herself. "One thing is for sure though, I definitely don't want this to end. I want to try and stay in touch with all of them."

* * *

><p>Next stop, Suoh Residence.<p> 


	6. Suoh

**Again sorry for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully that will not happen again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suoh Residence 9 pm<strong>

Tamaki was sitting at the piano. He loved playing the piano. It reminded of the times he spent with his mother. She had always loved hearing him play.

When he finished playing Mozart's _Requiem_, he started playing one of his mother's favorites. It was _The Waterdance_ from the Baroque period.

As he played, he thought of the events that had transpired in the music room. The day was the same as every day. It had ended up with Kyouya blaming Haruhi. Though Tamaki knew it was just because Kyouya wanted to keep Haruhi in the Host Club.

Kyouya had planned the whole thing after all. Tamaki knew it had been Kyouya that planted the idea in the twin's head. Kyouya had also sent Mori-senpami off on an 'important' errand. Therefore, there wasn't anyone to stop Honey-senpami. Though, the only thing with Honey-senpami was probably Kyouya's way of getting back at Tamaki. Oh yes, that Kyouya was a piece of work.

Tamaki honestly had no idea how he could have time to plan out everything and still keep up with his father's business. Kyouya had actually built up an independent company and single-handedly saved his father's company. Kyouya released his control over the company and gave the control to his father. It was an impressive feat that not too many people knew about.

Kyouya has definitely come from last place to front runner in taking over the company. If he had just done nothing, Kyouya would have been working under his brothers mostly likely for the rest of his life. However, because of his actions, Kyouya might end up with the entire company.

Tamaki finished playing and went to his room. Closing the door, he laid down on his bed. The twins would most certainly take over their mother's business; after all when the club had themed events, it was the twins that made all the designs.

Those two had come a long way from when they were in middle school. When Tamaki thought about why he thought why he asked the twins to join the Host Club, the simple reason was that they looked so lonely. Though Tamaki supposed was the reason why he had actually asked all of them. It was because they all looked so lonely. Koura and Hikaru had no friends in the school. They had always been together. They were almost never a part. It is hard to find them apart or fighting for that matter.

The only time that they seemed to have any interaction with other people was when a girl supposedly confessed their undying love to them. Then they would see if the girl was telling the truth about being in love with the one that she wrote the note to. They never passed the test.

Tamaki would watch them do all the time. They always looked disappointed when the girl ran off crying. It almost looked as though they were crying themselves. They didn't act like that anymore though. The twins seemed to be happier than they had ever been.

Honey-senpami and Mori-senpami were another story. Honey-senpami was also a lonely child. Mori-senpami knew this. That probably the real reason he was so protective of Honey-senpami. The little senior was not a violent person. He hated hurting even a little bug and got upset over small things, and absolutely loved sweets. He would be a typical five year, if he wasn't seventeen years old.

However, despite his cute appearance, Honey-senpami was a deadly person. Honey-senpami knew this and he hated that about himself. However, being in the family he was in, he had to act tough at all times. He denied himself the things he loved the most. Soft, fluffy stuff animals, sweets, and all things cute. Instead, he ate anything that would not be considered cute in any way. He won all of his matches when he was in the martial arts competitions. He became the captain of the martial arts club when he was a second year. He acted tough and all, but he could not get rid of nor hide his real nature.

Tamaki exploited Honey-senpami's sweet nature to get him to the Host Club. Of course, if Honey-senpami came, Mori-senpami would definitely come along.

Haruhi was an unexpected surprise. Tamaki had no idea that the 'commoner' would have such an impact on the club, both on the guest and members. Haruhi was that unknown variable. Tamaki had felt like something was missing from the club. When he heard that a commoner was joining the ranks of blue bloods, Tamaki had a fleeting idea that he dismissed immediately. Come on, a commoner actively mingling with blue bloods. Not a good idea.

However, when Tamaki saw the girl in action, there was absolutely no doubt that she belonged in the Host Club. And just like the others, she was lonely.

That was one of the three reasons why the Host Club was created. One, every member was lonely. Kyouya knew every student in the school. Knew what they liked. Always accepted invitations to do things, but he was never did anything until now. Honey-senpami had to hide who he really was. Hikaru and Koura were cold and distant. Not because they actually wanted to but because they didn't trust anyone. Haruhi was all about work; nothing else mattered but working as hard as she could. If it was not for the Host Club, then…what would have happened to the members? Tamaki shuddered to think about that. What about if the Host Club disbanded?

Tamaki immediately stood up and shouted, "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I WILL KEEP THE HOST CLUB TOGETHER!"

"Very good sir," the head maid said, "It is way past time to be in bed sir."

"What," Tamaki said looking at the clock, "IT'S ALMOST 2 IN THE MORNING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE NOW?"

"One has hopes that you will achieve maturity and realize such things mi lord," the head maid said.

* * *

><p>Well, there we are. At the next stop, we will be doing some site seeing at Xavier's School for Gifted Students in Bayville, New York. Then we will discover who the Host mutants are. Bye Bye for now.<p> 


	7. Apologizes

So terribly sorry for not updating in like a gazillion years…My family had a really tough time last year…Between my mom having a heart attack and six bypasses to my sister graduating and having to move all her stuff to me almost passing focusing on my studies among other things like my pet tree eating my flash with my stories on it. My stories have regrettably gone hungry over the last few months. However, it is now Spring Break and in between helping my parents move stuff out and wrestling my windows, I will hopefully update very, very soon. Keep your fingers crossed and wish me good luck…


	8. Three Mutants and Logan Deploy

"They are very lively today," Charles remarked as he wheeled down the hallway.

"I think it is because they don't have to school tomorrow," Hank said.

"I think I'll be taking a drive then," Logan growled as one of the kids knocked into him.

"Oh come on Logan," Astrid said, "Don't you remember when you were a kid?"

Logan growled as he stomped off.

Astrid was a straight up 14 year old Texas gal. One hardly ever saw her out of cowboy boots and shirts. She had belts and hats to match. Her jeans would not be out place in a rodeo. In a somewhat small town in New York, she stood out like a sore thumb. And here in Bayville, being different has not been a good thing. Astrid was not one to mess around with either. She maybe a little short for her age, but she could hold her on against Logan for at least an hour.

Despite of Astrid's great fighting skills though, she had many scars on her body; some of it coming from an abusive family. Others coming from abusive foster families, then there were few that came from just fighting in general. Astrid didn't believe in fighting for herself. She only fought only if someone else was in trouble. For someone that loves fighting, her power doesn't exactly work for fighting. Astrid was able see through some things, x-ray vision with limits.

"Logan doesn't remember anything before WWII," Ororo said gently and quietly.

"What," Drake said, "but that would make tha dude about 80 years old won't it?"

Drake was a 13 year old that came from New York. He was hands down a city boy. He loved old crime movies and the sound just about all music, all music except country. So Drake and Astrid would fight when Astrid decided to play her music too loud. Astrid and Drake clashed about many things: Music, clothes, food, etc. When Astrid and Drake are not fighting, Drake was a laid back guy, well as laid back as a city boy could ever get. Drake was also a very open boy. He hardly ever had any secrets. He could cancel out mutant powers similar to Leech. However, unlike Leech, Drake could control when, where, and whom was affected. So guess who gets to go with Scott and Rogue when they go to the doctor?

"Over actually," Hank said, "Logan doesn't age much."

"Wow," Astrid said, "Weird."

Caine gave a long whistle, "Mr. Logan is very old then?"

Caine was a tall, lanky, 16 year old fella that hailed from the South. He didn't like fighting. In fact, he did his best to avoid it; even if it meant getting dentitions to get out of fights or getting arrested. Oh yes, Caine had quite an extensive rap sheet, from breaking windows to stealing money from a bank, Caine had just about done it all. Caine had the ability to copy things like: voices, personalities, habits, you mean it, and Caine can copy it.

"He is indeed," Charles said.

The three were an interesting addition to the many students here. Caine was here on probation and Astrid was here because Charles has turned the school for the 'gifted' into a group home for mutants. Of course it was easy to do so since he had a lot of money and mutants weren't exactly welcomed in many places anymore. Drake was a runaway. No one knew exactly why or what Drake was running from. It was the only thing that Drake kept secret.

'Professor,' Jean called.

'Yes Jean,' Charles answered.

'Cerebo has three new mutants.'

'Alright, I'll be there shortly.'

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~Time~`~`~`~`~`~`~Skip~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"Kitty," Charles said as he wheeled out of Cerebo's room.

"Yes Professor," Kitty said.

"Could you please tell Logan that he will have to pack," Charles said. "Then find Astrid, Drake, and Caine and tell them to pack as well."

"Like ok Professor," Kitty said.

Logan stomped into Charles's office.

"Why do I have to go," Logan asked.

"The three are located in Japan," Charles said. "If I remember correctly, you can speak Japanese fluently correct?"

"That still doesn't tell me why I have to go," Logan huffed.

"You are currently the only one that knows how to speak Japanese," Charles said.

"As soon as we get back," Logan growled, "Language lessons for everyone."

"I am sure that they will enjoy them," Charles said smiling.

"I sure won't," Logan said.

Charles nodded. He knew that even though Logan complained about the kids, he was really fond of them. Charles would go as far as to say that Logan considered all the kids here as his own children. Logan would never say it out loud but he cared more for those kids than anything.

"This trip maybe very entertaining," Mary said.

"Would you like to go," Charles asked.

"No," Mary said. "I do not want to go."

Mary whisked away mostly likely going up to her room.

"I'm beginning to wonder about her," Jean said.

"Just give it time Jean," Charles said, "Just give it time."


End file.
